Turnaround
by Serenity200571
Summary: Cat owns the bar that "The Shield" have been dealing drugs in, Mark is the detective that has to put "The Shield" down. Instead he falls for the sister of one of the members, AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N** I will be doing a sequel to Homework. I don't own any characters except Cat. Borrowed a few lines from Adele too.**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you**

**Don't forget me, I begged, **

**Slamming the radio off he hated that damn song, it was the song she sang to him the last night they fucked, no it wasn't fucking it never had been, it was making love. Don't forget me, how the hell could he forget her, she was on his mind during the day and in his dreams at night. She had been locked away for two years, he was the one who put her there. Detective Calaway, the name meant nothing to him, since he watched her go through the gates. He remembered back, to the first time he met her, she was working behind the bar of The Destruction Club, they had been watching it for awhile, sure it was the main drug ring for the city. **

**Cat was serving a customer when she clocked him walk in, the guy took her breath away, he was gorgeous, and they didn't get those type in here often. She watched him make his way towards her, checking him out from his boots, up his jeans, which were so tight she could admire he's sexy backside. His shirt was opened at the neck which showed off a silver chain, his whole outfit matched his black hair, which was tied up at the back. If she had her way she would drag him across the bar and fuck him in the back. Finishing with her customer, she looked up at him, wow those emerald eyes, she could drown in, she guess he was almost 7ft. **

"**Yes sir, what can I get you?"**

"**Now darlin if that is not a loaded question I don't know what is?" Cat smirked at him, she liked that sexy drawl, **

"**Take it as you want" he raised his eyebrow as he order a beer**

"**I'd like to take you darlin over the bar" Cat liked his direct approach**

"**Anytime sweetheart, anywhere" she walked off hearing his laughter in her ears. Oh he would take her she was beautiful, small though, would she be able to handle a man his size. He would say she was about 5ft, long black hair down her back, she was slim but those breasts off hers well god sure gave her ample when he handed them out. Her smile lit her face up and those blue eyes he could drown in. Enough Mark, need to see who is in charge here, moving to one of the bouncers, he was surprised to know Cat owned the place, well now he wouldn't mind giving her a full inspection inside and out. **

**Cat kept watch on the man, he made her wet and aching, that hadn't happened for years. Her brothers stupid mates had tried but none of them could come close to that man. Seeing him speak to Mike, she casually walked over to him, **

"**So what did tall dark and handsome want Mike"**

"**Finding out who owned this place sweetheart" trying to locate where he had vanished to, she nodded and walked back to the bar. Drat he had disappeared before she got chance to go through with taking him on the bar. Hearing a noise she saw her dickhead of a brother walk in, with his two side kicks.**

"**Roman get these dicks outta here, I don't want them near this place, after last time"**

"**Cat, baby, they said sorry, the police didn't arrest you so all is fine" Cat was pissed she didn't want Dean and Seth near this place, they had almost cost her the licence as well as her ass in jail.**

"**NO ROMAN. I Don't want drug pushers in the place out now all of you, or I will get Mike and Brock to chuck you out" Roman didn't understand why she was so pissed, so they pushed drugs here hell it was a bar, most people came to get high, ok on alcohol, but same thing. So one of her customers had been found dead outside the place, drugs involved didn't mean it was their fault.**

"**Cattie, come on"**

"**OUT NOW, Brock, Mike get these three outta here" grabbing Roman to her, she kissed him on the cheek**

"**Brother, I love you with all my heart, but the road you are going down will either get you hurt or killed, either stay and let them go or get out " she prayed he would get stay with her whilst he could, but yet he shook his head at her and walked with his mates. Those two had a hold over him and she needed to find out what. **

**Roman had to go with them, they had threatened to rape and kill his sister if he didn't. Most people would say yeah right all threat's, he had seen it full hand. They had raped and murdered his girlfriend four months ago, it had crucified Roman, she had been four months pregnant with their first child. He felt he had nowhere to turn. Cat was his only family left, he couldn't lose her too. Walking out he looked back at her seeing the disappointment in her eyes, I love you cat honey so much, I would die for you, he mumbled to himself.**

**Getting her head together, she needed a drink, why couldn't he just walk away. He was all she had left of their family, there was only two years difference between them. They were both close or so she thought, since he had gotten involved with "The Shield" he had changed, she was actually scared for him. Grabbing a Jack D she walked into the back, her chill room was there. Setting her drink on the desk she looked at the photo of her parents, wishing they were here.**

"**You ok there darlin" her head shot up, how the hell had he snuck back here. He looked sexy sat there on her sofa, putting thoughts of Roman aside for now, she wanted to ride this big boy so much, into oblivion. Blow his fucking mind. Mark had seen The Shield leave, so she had connections with them, they were scumbags, drug pushers, the lowest of the low. Seth and dean had sheets on them so long they could be put away for life, yet they had managed to escape. The new one Roman had him confused, he had only been with them for six months, as yet he had nothing on him.**

"**Well hello there and how did you get back here" she walked over to him locating her drink she drowned it in one go, he watched as she licked her lips, oh he was gong have that pink tongue licking him all over him later, especially his cock. He shrugged his shoulders at her question**

"**Oh so tall, dark and handsome has gone shy has he? So do you have a name sweetheart"**

"**Yeah darlin why"**

"**Wanna know whose name I will screaming later when you fuck me hard" oh this little girl was so on the same page as him, reaching out he pulled her body in between his legs, his hands threaded through her hair as he brought her mouth down to his. His kiss was soft but demanding his mouth moved harder on hers, his tongue tracing her lips, trying to get inside her warm mouth. Cat dropped the glass the minute he pulled her too him, wow this man could kiss, his lips were taking her under. Threading her fingers through his hair, undoing his braid, she moved her mouth with his opening like a flower as he thrust his tongue inside, duelling with hers.**

"**Cat, CAT" fuck couldn't they give her a moments peace, she wanted this man and wanted him now. Getting up she went to lock the door, seeing the desire in his eyes, he wanted the same. Hard and fast they didn't care, on the floor, desk or sofa, as long as they had each other now. About to turn the key, Brock pushed the door open.**

"**Cat honey Roman's been shot" her whole body went cold, no not her brother oh god no "What the hell is detective Calaway doing here?" Cat turned and looked at tall, dark and handsome, what the hell was he doing here? Fuck that she needed to get to her brother, leaving Mark sat there she ran to the front door, seeing the paramedics work on a body.**

"**Roman oh god, what happened" his eyes were glazed, thank god Cat was ok, they hadn't got to her.**

"**I'm so sorry Cat, I tried to stop them, I…" he blackout, holding his hand, she screamed his name, praying that god wouldn't take him from her.**

"**Miss Reigns, we believe your brother is involved in drug dealing from your bar" she looked up to see Detective Calaway, **

"**FUCK YOU, My brother has been shot" attempting to go into the ambulance, he held her back.**

"**Shall I arrest you now Miss Reigns, or we can go to the hospital together" she had no choice, her idiot of a brother had fucked up and she was getting blamed for it, whatever he had done she would sort it out she always did.**

"**You are one bastard Calaway you know that don't you" Mark smirked, he may be a bastard, but she had wanted to fuck him only 5 minutes ago**

"**Yeah darlin I maybe, but this bastard is gonna fuck you hard later and that's a promise" walking to his car, he waited for her to exploded**

"**You dick my brother has been shot, you are about to arrest me and you are on about fucking me, you crazy son of a bitch, you will never get near me again"**

"**Don't make threats you can't keep darlin, accept your fate, later I'm gonna be deep inside you" with that he put the foot to the gas pedal and followed the ambulance, knowing by the end of the night they would be in bed together.**

**Arriving at A and E , Cat didn't give Mark time to park the car before she was rushing in, panicking she rushed to the reception desk. A kind nurse showed her to the waiting room, explained that Roman was already down in surgery and as soon as they could a doctor would be with her. Thanking her she sank in the uncomfortable chair, praying her brother would be ok. Hearing the door open she looked up into those emerald eyes, why the hell couldn't he just fuck off.**

"**What? Do you have to fucking follow me everywhere, I am not planning on running Calaway, my brother is being operated on at the moment, so go bother some other criminal and leave us the fuck alone" Mark sat opposite her, he wish he could just leave her to get through this crisis, but he had a job to do and it needed doing.**

"**Miss Reigns as much as I would love to leave a suspect alone, I'm afraid that's not possible, I will be sticking to you like glue sweetheart, you never know you might like me sticking to you." God she wanted to hit him, why did he have to turn it into something sexual, even though she had her brother in surgery, all her body could scream was fuck him now. Mark saw the look in her eyes, no it wasn't the best situation and it certainly wasn't professional and he didn't even want to think about the timing, well he wasn't thinking. Inching up he turned the lock, pulling the blinds down to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed, Mark made his move.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cat moved back in her chair what the hell was this guy playing at, her brother was in surgery. Watching him close the blinds she knew she was in shit, trying to get to the door, Mark had her pinned against it in seconds, Kissing her his tongue demanding entry to her mouth. Hs hands moving down her body, he couldn't help it, at his damn age he should know better, sod that he needed her now.

Cat pulled at his hair almost rippng it out, she couldn't do this in a hospital. It wasn't right, yet it sure felt fucking good. In all years she had never felt this needy, this man was doing things to her body that she didn't understand. Yeah at 28 years old she should, be more experienced, but hell trying to keep her brother out of trouble was a full time job and men didn't tend to look her way. This man did, he more than looked he wanted to take hard fast and now. Cat could talk the talk and even move the ways but when it came down to plain fucking she was lost, yet this man had her wanting to ride him into oblivion, she wanted to blow his damn mind. Looking into his face as he moved a little away, he was a lot older than her, maybe 2o years older. Didn't they say the older the person the more experience they had.

"I gotta take you darlin, have you screaming as i fuck you hard" his words made her wet, oh how her imagination ran riot, feeling his hands on her, as they skimmed down her aroused body. Her legs no longer supported her, he moved them around his waist as his hands undid the button on her pants.

Kissing down her neck he found the spot, that had her throwing her head back and moaning as her body moved against his. Wanting something only he could provide, her thoughts of Roman were out of the window once this man took her in his arms. Mark loved the taste of her skin, how soft it felt under his mouth and hands, as his fingers went into her pants, he pulled her thong to the side and slid one digit deep into her folds. Her body clenched around the intrusion , Cat had never felt a man's hand near her pants never mind a finger deep inside her. It felt weird as she tried to move her body away from him, yet at the same time it was sending her crazy.

"Darlin you feel so tight, so wet and hot" moving his finger in deeper, not understanding as to why she was moving away. Then he clicked, hell she couldn't be, no fucking way, not the way she spoke to him, how she dressed.

Pulling her head up to look deep in her eyes,

"Baby don't tell me you've never been with a man" Cat put her head down on his shoulder, how the hell did he know, of course experience. He had most probably fucked more women then she had had hot dinners, no way would this man want her when he could have anyone he wanted. Trying to push him away and make her legs actually work, Mark stopped her. This beautiful woman was a virgin, hell he was going to be her first, he wasn't too happy about training one, but for her he would make an exception.

He couldn't take her here against a wall it wasn't right not for her first time, kissing her gently on the nose, he allowed her legs to slowly slid down his hips, thighs and then to the floor. He had to steady her, making sure she was on her feet,

"You ok there darlin, you seem a little shaky, more like a baby deer trying to find her feet, It's your first time ain't it baby" he wasn't laughing at her, it just made her all that more special.

"We will see how Roman is baby girl, then I am going to take you home and have you. I don't know what it is about you darlin, but I want, no I need to be the one that takes the precious gift of your virginity" Cat just nodded, she wanted this man to be her first, the minute he walked into her bar, she knew he would be the one.

Opening the door, Mark went to see how her brother was, as Cat attempted to get her body back under her control.

A few hours later the doctor had confirmed the bullet had missed, just missed Roman's heart, he was lucky to be alive, and Cat could see him once they moved him to special care. Mark had already checked for any leads on the shooting, his colleague Glenn Jacobs had confirmed the bullet used had been one that could easily be traced back to "The Shield" namely Seth Rollins. So "The Shield" had actually turned on their newest member, which Mark found unusual, it was not the way they operated. If someone was to leave, they would have been killed, a body may be found months even years later. This was not Seth's way, was he giving Roman a warning, that next time he would kill him. He had to wait now to question him as he was still out from the medication used. Didn't mean he couldn't interrogate his sister, oh yes he would enjoy doing that.

"Miss Reigns" Cat had been sat by her brothers side for the last half hour, just holding his hand, praying he would just wake up, so she could kick the shit out of him for scaring her so damn much, she thought she had lost him today. She had overheard Calway mention that little shit Seth that he hung around with. Oh she couldn't wait to see him, that punk had so much coming his way, deep in thought she hadn't her name being called

"Miss Reigns" finally being pulled out of her thoughts she turned around to see a large man even taller than Calaway, come through the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Reigns, my name is Detective Jacobs, I believe my partner Mark was talking with you a short while ago" Cat's face went red, if that was talking she would love to see what his shouting technique was like.

"Yes, sure, take a seat Detective"

"Glenn please Miss Reigns always makes me feel old being called Detective" Cat smiled, at least his guy had a sense of humour and sexual comments were not in his vocabulary unlike his bloody partner, who had disappeared the minute they had moved Roman into this room.

"Ok Glenn, please call me Cat. Now what can I do for you"

"Well Mis, I mean Cat, we have located the make of the bullet that was used to hurt your brother, it is ones that are used by a certain drug gang called "The Shield" watching Cat's body language, he could tell she knew who they were, but that seemed to be it.

"I can see you have heard about them"

"Yes unfortunately those bastards seem to have a damn hold over my brother, he has been hanging with them over the last six months and each time I ask him to leave them he says he can't. Now don't get me wrong Roman can get himself into some shit when he wants to, but this is the worst I have seen. I wish I knew what it was that keeps him with them. I kept telling him it would end in hurt and look where he is lying now"

"I fully understand how upset this must be Cat, I do believe we may know the reason he stays with them" Cat sat on the edge of her seat and waited, Glenn was about to tell her when the door to the room slammed open.

"Well Glenn have you told her yet" Mark hated what they had found out, he may have only known Cat a few hours, but in that time he had seen a sensitive side to her. The information they were going to give her would hurt.

"Mark can you give me a damn minute, hell man I am getting to the point"

"Fuck this, Cat the reason Roman won't leave "The Shield" is because of you" Cat looked at them both confused, what her why, she had no dealings with them

"But why.I don't even"

" Cat, do you ever remember Beth" Beth, Beth, Cat tried to think, oh my god little Beth she was only22 and Roman loved her to bits, they had been dating for around a year then she had disappeared.

"Yes little Beth, poor Roman was broken when she left him" Mark and Glenn knew this was going to be difficult, hell finding her body, and hearing what had happened to her, had made them both loose their lunch three days ago. Cat could tell something bad was coming, squeezing Romans hand for comfort, she wanted her brother awake with her protecting her from what she was about to hear. Mark saw her fear and slowly took her hand away from Roman's and into his large ones. Looking straight into her eyes he told her what they had found out. Cat cried, her heart broken for her brother, for little Beth and their unborn child, how could someone do such an evil thing to another human being, How her poor brother must have suffered, watching his girlfriend and his unborn baby killed like that. Mark held her tight as she cried, telling Glenn he would stay with, they could continue the questioning tomorrow. He was going to take this little girl to his, let her sleep, if she wanted him to hold her he would. Yes it wasn't protocol but fuck that he did this his way.

Mark carried Cat through to his bedroom, she had slept after the doctor had given her medication to calm her down. She was starting to come to round as he lay her on his bed, he could see the confusion cross her features as her eyes opened. Where was she, hadn't she been at hospital, oh god Roman, sitting up quickly she looked around, her eyes settling on to Mark's

"What the hell am I doing here Calaway?" she prayed he wasn't planning on seeing through his promise of fucking her, as she would kick his balls so fucking hard he would be speaking like a mouse for the rest of his god damn life.

"Calm down baby girl, the doctor wanted you to rest after what you had been told, you went mad darlin, he had to give you something to sedate you, I thought the best place was to bring you here"

"Why Detective so you can fuck me" mark didn't like that, he had done this to protect her, let her rest, and get her thoughts together. He should have left the bitch at the hospital.

" don't fuck virgins darlin, give me a bad taste in the back of my throat, I prefer my women with experience honey, not a fumble like a teenager" Cat wanted to hit the bastard, who did he thing he was, bringing her here, threatening her at the hospital, he wanted her, she could see it in his eyes,

"Yeah whatever Calaway, weren't you the one trying to dry hump me against the fucking door at the hospital only four hours ago. Hell if the women you have are experienced they sure ain't getting the job done right, Or is it you old man are you sure a man of your considerable age could even get it up" Oh this little vixen didn't play fair, if she tried him one more time, he would fuck, sod the consequences, get it up, hell he had a permanent hard on as it was around her. He could go all damn night with this little one and still want her again the next day

"Be careful darlin what you say, or I may just show you how much I can get it up and how long I can go for" Cat laughed, she couldn't help it, may be it was the effects of all that had happened, but she laughed in his face. Mark went from being ok to pissed in 1 second flat, pushing her down on his bed he towered over her, his face red and angry.

"Fuck you Cat, I told you be careful, yet you pushed, you damn well pushed my fucking buttons, well on your head be it darlin" dropping his lips to hers he took them in a passionate kiss., all his hate, and anger poured into that kiss. Feeling her struggle beneath him, he started to gentle the kiss, letting her feel his raw passion for her. Cat's hands started pushing at him, scratching, anything to get him away from her, yet as soon as his kiss became gentle she was lost. Instead of pushing she was pulling him closer to her, her body moving under his, rubbing against his hardened cock, she wanted that inside her, filling her. She wanted this man to make her forget, forget Roman, forget the deaths of Beth and the unborn baby, forget "The Shield, but most importantly forget who she was for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark did as she asked, made her forget everything including her damn name, he was patient with her, knowing how her first time was special. Hell he couldn't remember the last time he had fucked a virgin, taking his time learning her body, letting her feel the new emotions, drawing her closer to his body he deepened the kiss, hearing her moan under his lips, he caught his breath pulling her tighter into his aching body. It had been a long dry spell without a woman and he was reacting to it now, aching to just thrust into her and make her his. The kiss went deeper with more determination he couldn't stop, he bent to lift her to him, his mind on one thing only, to relieve this need that caused his powerful body to go as tight as a cable.

"Calaway….we …shouldn't" Cat tried to protest as he towered over her crushing her small body underneath him. His mouth stopping her words, his hands busy opening her clothes. In seconds she felt his bare chest against her naked breasts, it felt so good, his sprinkling of chest hair, caressing her soft skin. One leg inserted between both of hers and he groaned as he pulled her wet panties down, as he opened the fastenings of his jeans.

"I'm sorry" he moaned into her mouth he couldn't go slow, his hips moved down allowing her to feel his growing cock.

"I'm sorry Cat" his body shivering, with need to be inside this wonderful women.

"I can't hold it…" Mark was out of control his body thrust deep inside her breaking through her fragile barrier. Cat screamed it hurt so much, he was big so wide. Trying to move away, he stopped her kissing her lips, her face her neck, gently telling her how sorry he was to take her like this .Eventually, her body widened accepting him, opening her legs wider, she arched her hips to encourage him.

His hands found their way into her hair, as he moved into her faster, deeper. He was at fever pitch and she was quickly following him, into the burning fire, he was so desperate for her. Pushing down against her he lifted his head looking into Cat's eyes seeing the shock as her body encouraged him, He felt her lifting to meet each deep, hard thrust, as her softness cradled him, He was flying, burning alive in her arms, the tension in him building as he thrust harder, his eyes blazing, his body rigid shuddering,

Mark's fingers contracted on her soft thigh, pulling her up to him. His teeth clenched as he looked into her shocked eyes, never had he felt this.

"Never darlin, hell never have I…" Cat couldn't reply she was spiralling out of control into the hot pleasure that he had built and built she was soaring

"Oh god Cat, fuck darlin" her breasts rubbed hard against his chest, while her hands strocked down to hs flat belly

He groaned all his nerve endings tingling "Yes" he chocked " Yes do that… do it!"

He arched up feeling the throbbing pleasure, he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, He prayed she was coming with him as he couldn't stop. Oh god he couldn't stop. Crying out his voice hoarse and strained his body convulsed over hers. Watching him in fascination, he shivered and then suddenly collapsed gasping for breath. She was still tingling he hadn't given her enough time, was this how it was meant to be, her dangling on an edge. He managed to lift his head and looked at her, fuck she hadn't come with him, and yet she didn't complain. He reached between them, and touched her aching body, his body controlling hers as she tried to move away.

"No" he spoke softly, his hands going to her throbbing clit, as he applied pressure,she lifted up into him.

"I'm not stopping until you go as high as I did, no matter what it takes"

He bent and brushed her mouth with his, as his fingers moved applying more pressure

"Calaway" she moaned her fingers gripping his shoulders as the pleasure grew.

"Yes darlin, come for me"

"I'm going to watch you darlin go over the edge, I want to feel you shiver inside as you grip me when you reach that fulfilment".

His words excited her, almost as much as his hands did, words were not spoken. She couldn't. Her body moved with him, her eyes fixed on his face, as the pleasure grow so tight that she felt she may just blow apart. Cat moved her legs wider as she sobbed, her nails biting hard into him as the pleasure suddenly became dark, throbbing and urgent.

"NOW!" she screamed, her eyes closing in the wave of pleasure,

"Oh god , please, I need. Oh god"

Mark moved thrusting deep inside her, that single thrust was enough to take her flying right over the edge. Arching up, she shuddered as the ecstasy ripped through her. Her thoughts, feelings, everything was centred on him as she exploded.

"Fuck" he grounded his teeth together as he moved faster to his own release, both moving in silence as they came together. Cat cried when it was over, shaking in Mark's arms. It had been so intense so wonderful. Mark lifted his damp head and looked at her, his body still trembling from the way they had come together. Cat finally looked into his dark green eyes and saw utter shock., struggling to breath she was suddenly aware of the closeness of their bodies, still joined together, she could even feel him pulsating still inside her.

Moving himself onto his forearms still trying to get his breath he had never felt this primitive urge to possess a woman as he had Cat. He wanted to ravish her again, take her higher than they had gone, but she would be sore, he accepted that. Never had he felt this hunger, he looked down at her body seeing them still joined, it was a wonderful sight. He bent and touched his mouth to hers, lightly kissing her lips as her eyes slowly closed. Pulling himself away from her, ensuring she didn't wake, he moved to the bathroom cleaning himself, he got a cloth and wiped away what was left of her maidenhead. Checking all was ok and locked up, he slipped into bed with her pulling her tight into his warm body, falling asleep the thought came to his head fuck they hadn't used protection. Knowing he couldn't do much about it now he fell into a restless sleep.

Sitting in his car, after turning that damn Adele song off, the tears were in his eyes, two long years she had been away, two long years for him to regret allowing her to take the blame for the death of Seth Rollins. She had killed him in self defence almost a year to the day he had tried to kill her brother. All involved knew damn well it had been Roman that had done it. However after a warning from the police on another incident with "The Shield" he had been told the next time would mean jail. Cat couldn't allow that, he wasn't strong enough, Beth's death and the shooting had made him fearfully, going to jail, would have killed him.

Mark had pleaded with her for days before he finally had to arrest her. They made love for hours before he did, neither knowing how long they would be away from each other, both had fallen hard and fast. From the day he had took her virginity they had never been apart. They loved, fucked, fought, made up, neither being able to let the other one go.

Watching her plead guilty had broken his heart, yes the judge had been good only giving her 3 years, yet the parole board had her out in 2. So here he sat at the prison gates, with his brother in law, waiting for his wife, the mother of his beautiful twins, to be released for a crime she didn't commit. He had promised faithfully to look after Roman, the bar, and their children, yes she had got pregnant the first time. Marie Rose and Paul Marcus were a blessing to their parents, a wonderful surprise in all the chaos.

Watching the gates open Mark climbed out of the car, leaning his back against the bonnet, he pushed his shades up. There she stood, his beautiful Cat, her hair was longer and she had lost weight, god he ached for her. Cat shaded her hands against the sun, seeing her husband, leaning against the car, fuck he looked gorgeous, she had always loved him in his black jeans, black shirt, half unbuttoned, she could see the silver chain around his neck, she had given him that the day before he arrested her, maybe the cuffs could now be used for a different reason.

Unable to contain herself anymore she ran into his waiting arms, almost pushing him back on the bonnet she attacked his lips, as his arms wrapped around her. Grinding herself against his body, his cock hardened aching to be inside it's owner, two fucking years without having her. Feeling her move her hips, he would come in his damn jeans if he didn't stop this, hell he had taught his little girl well. She knew exactly how to send him over the edge.

"Hell darlin you continue that and I'm fucking you right here" seeing the beautiful smile on her face he pulled her tighter.

"I fucking missed ya darlin, we all did, the kids, Roman, Hell even bloody Glenn who by the way is holding fort at the bar. He has offered to look after it for a few days darlin so we can get to know each other again"

"I love you Mark so damn much, I've missed you all" Hearing the car door open, she looked around her husband, there stood the man who she had gone to jail for, her beloved brother. Mark reluctantly allowed her out of his arms, watching as she pulled her brother tight to her telling him over and over how much she loved him, never to blame himself, and how pleased she was that life was getting better for him.

Roman held her tight. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear, if it wasn't for his sister and her husband , he would be dead by now. He would thank every day for the gift these two had given him a second chance at his life. He was also damn blessed to be an Uncle, pulling Cat towards the car, he felt her body tremble, the tears falling from her eyes, There were her two babies, her beloved miracles, both still asleep, neither knowing what was happening. Opening the door she kissed them, both stirred as two sets of emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at their mum. Both had identical smiles as they lifted their arms for her, Cat was grateful that Mark never allowed the twins to forget their mum whilst she was locked up. Taking them both out of their car seats she held them close, looking up at her husband and her brother she was grateful for this day, Grateful for Mark, and her babies, grateful that she could help her brother back on to the right path, yes life was fucking wonderful.

"Darlin let's head home" Cat smiled nothing sounded better than heading home with her family, yes those two years had been hard, but it had been well worth it, to see her brother happy. Letting Roman put the twins back in the car, Mark pulled his wife to him,

"You do know darlin I have two years of loving to catch up on. Its been too long away from you little one, too fucking long to have you under me, over me, around me. I ache so damn much to sink in you and take you hard and fast, When we get home you are mine, all mine, the kids are being looked after and I my darlin am going to love you all night, I wanna start on baby number three"

"You can have me anyway you want Mark, I've missed you so much…. What wait baby number three" Mark silenced her the only way he knew how, a deep kiss, which told her everything.


End file.
